


The Most Important People In Our Lives:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Drama, Driving, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e13 Ke Iho Mai Nei Ko Luna (Those Above are Descending), Established Relationship, Family, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Nervousness, Post-Episode: s09e13 Ke Iho Mai Nei Ko Luna (Those Above Are Descending), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sons, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace was feeling ready to drive again, She surprises the two men in her life, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is from Season 9, Episode 13.*





	The Most Important People In Our Lives:

*Summary: Grace was feeling ready to drive again, She surprises the two men in her life, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is from Season 9, Episode 13.*

 

“Danno, I will be fine, I will pick up Charlie, & we will have ice cream, & then we will meet you, & Steve later on, Okay ?”, Grace told her father, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, as they were getting ready for the day, & their routine.

 

“You sure, Grace, I can take you, & Charlie will understand that you will have to cancel, You guys can do ice cream other time”, The Blond said to her daughter. He was anxious, worried, & nervous about Grace driving again 2 months after the accident. But, He won’t tell her that.

 

“Danno, I can’t cancel on him, He was looking forward to this, & so am I, We are gonna make this a tradition, I promise everything will be fine, I love it you, Danno”, The Teenager said with a smile, Danny smiled, & said, “I love you too, Monkey”. They went off to start their day right.

 

Steve noticed his lover was a little distressed, & distracted. He knew that ever since Grace had her accident, He was on pins, & needles. “You okay there, Danno ?”, He asked, as he checked in on him, & had concern in his voice, as he knocked on the door, & entered his office.

 

“Gracie is driving, I am nervous as hell, Plus, I am worried about every asshole on the road”, The Loudmouth Detective explained with a sigh, as he took a break from his paperwork. “Babe, Just keep thinking positive, She **_will be_** fine”, He kissed him sweetly on his lips.

 

“I know, I will, I just worry about you all, & I won’t stop doing it”, The Blond said, as he gives him a smile. “We love you for it, Danny”, The Shorter Man gives him a kiss, as a response to that, They went back to work right afterwards.

 

Grace, & Charlie decided to get Steve, & Danny for ice cream, as soon as they got out of HQ, The Couple smiled at their children. “What’s this ?”, The Blond asked, as they approached the car, & Grace, & her brother came out to greet them.

 

“We are here to pick up the most important people in our lives for ice cream”, The Young Teenager said, as she smiled, “Come on, Danno, & Steve, Let’s have fun”, Charlie said with a smile, The Young Boy was excited about the fun, that they are gonna have fun. Danny, & Steve looked at each other, as they smiled, They got into the car, & were on the way to the local parlor.

 

The End.


End file.
